WHAT I AM FIGHTING FOR
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Ryuji pays the Titans a visit and they are not as forgiving as he would've assumed. Can he prove he has changed? Read and find out.


**WHAT I'M FIGHTING FOR**

Ryuji was in Jump City, with his hands in his pocket and looking down at his feet as he walked along the sidewalk. People walked past him but he paid them no heed, not even the homeless guy who needed change though he did toss the guy a few coins just to put his mind at ease.

_'That could've gone a lot better,'_ said Loki in Ryuji's head.

"Yeah, it could have, but it didn't," said Ryuji, sighing.

He had paid the Teen Titans a visit and they were not happy to see him. There had been a lot of yelling and arguing before Ryuji pretty much told them to go fuck themselves before leaving the Tower. He just wanted to apologize for what happened the last time.

"And I don't blame them," said Ryuji. The Titans had confronted Kat about her use of excessive force on the local drug dealers. She basically beat them up so badly that they were crippled due to the extensive damage she'd caused them. Ryuji was with her at the time and totally agreed with her methods. A fight ensued and Starfire got hurt. Ryuji remembered seeing Robin's angry face and the Teen Wonder still held a grudge.

And Ryuji understood him completely. If anybody hurt Kotonoha like that he would never forgive them, ever. Still, Ryuji just wanted to make peace with them, sincerely, but they didn't believe him. if Raven was there she could've vouched for him but she was living with Ichijyo in Tokyo right now. Only Cyborg, Changeling (formerly Beast Boy), Terra, Robin and Starfire stayed in Jump City. Takada was on Tamaran with Blackfire and Jinx was with Draco.

Ryuji just wanted to leave and fast and was heading for the closest door when he heard the news on TV. Actually, it was several televisions sets on display at a window on a store. He looked to see what was going on and found his answer.

"Imagin," said Ryuji and his watch began beeping like crazy. The Titans were facing an Imagin, a very powerful one in fact. It was as tall and muscular as Cyborg, not to mention covered in steel-plated armor, and was fast. Its head also sported a helmet with two bull-like horns. It was so fast that it had taken the Titans down in under a minute. He saw Robin in the Titan System Armor and Terra in her Inzecter Suit getting their asses handed back to them. Even Starfire, with her Starblade, could barely do anything but leave scratches in the armor. As for Cyborg, he was stuck in a wall. Changeling was the only one still fighting and had taken the form of a Petrosapien, shooting sharp diamonds at the Imagin. Ryuji just walked away.

'_Aren't you going to help them?_' asked Loki.

"They don't want my help," Ryuji responded, "And I'm not welcomed here, remember? Sides, this isn't my world anymore."

'_Now what would Kotonoha think if you just turned your back on them?_' Loki asked, which made Ryuji stop in midstep.

"Don't bring her into this," Ryuji warned.

'_I apologize, but I thought you said you wanted to be better for her. Abandoning the Titans would be like taking several steps back in the progress you've been making_,' Loki replied.

Ryuji flipped open his cell phone and gazed at Kotonoha's face which was on the screen. She was the love of his life and he knew what she would think if he just turned his back on the Titans when they needed him. He then scrolled through his phone's photo album and brought up a picture of Kokoro, who he loved like a little sister. "Fine," sighed Ryuji as he put his phone away. "You talked me into this."

'_Well then, let's go,_' said Loki.

* * *

><p>The Titans were down, badly hurt, and their enemy was still standing. The Viking Imagin truly was a deadly opponent, with his massive strength, incredible speed, and not to mention those twin-edged battle axes it wielded.<p>

"Now, to finish this," said the Viking Imagin as it brought its glowing axes together, "Goodbye, Teen Titans."

"JIGOKUHA!" All of a sudden, an aura in the shape of an Ifrit collided with the Viking Imagin, knocking it onto his back, painfully. The Titans looked up, wondering what had happened, only to see Ryuji standing a distance away with his arm stretched out, palm flat with finger spread. "Sorry, Imagin, but you're not finishing anything."

"Ryuji…?" questioned Robin as he slowly, and painfully, got back to his feet. Starfire was immediately at his side, supporting him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you idiots, what does it look like?" retorted Ryuji.

"Help us? Why? What's in it for you?" Robin questioned distrustfully. Ryuji knew the Teen Wonder didn't believe him.

"Look, I don't care if you believe me or not, but I have a job to do," Ryuji told him as he hefted his Liner Cross-Rod. He then added, "There are people waiting for me. They believe I've got good in me. I'll fight for them!"

'_Agreed, Ryuji!_' cheered Loki. Ryuji slung on his Dyno Belt and pressed the four button before locking in the pass between the jaws of the belt buckle.

"Cho Henshin!" called Ryuji.

"**DYNO FORM!" **the belt called out before releasing a roar. Energy fragments burst from the belt and then bonded to his body, materializing into his Plat Form suit. Then, the Tyrano and Tricera Shoulders locked onto his shoulders before the Mammoth Chest connected to his chest. Finally, his Saber Form's DenKamen slid over his helmet and locked onto the faceplate to finish the change as a cape hung from his shoulders.

Changeling could only utter one word and it was, "Dude." They couldn't believe it. Ryuji Hasuma was a Kamen Rider!

The Imagin, seeing Kamen Rider Ifrit in his Dyno Form, let loose a roar and charged at Ifrit who removed his Dyno Pass from his belt and opened the chamber on his Liner Cross-Rod to put it in before closing the chamber. He then converted the weapon into Gun Mode as it called out, "**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

"This is for you, Kotonoha and Kokoro," Ifrit said before he took aim at the Imagin. His Liner Cross-Rod gun was charging up and then he squeezed the trigger, resulting in a powerful recoil that sent him skidding back. The shot took the form of the DynoLiner and it sped towards the Imagin, hitting it with immense force.

"One more time," said Ifrit as he changed his Liner Cross-Rod back to Sword Mode. He opened the chamber and then closed it again.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

He then rushed at the weakened Imagin and with a single swipe of his Liner Cross-Rod, the Imagin was destroyed in an immense explosion caused by Ifrit's finisher attack. The Titans could only stare as Ifrit/Ryuji easily took down the Imagin while they had struggled against it.

* * *

><p>Back at Titans Tower there was another confrontation.<p>

"I guess you have changed," admitted Robin. He was swallowing his pride to admit he was wrong about Ryuji. He didn't believe in Ryuji until he pretty much came to save them, right after they rejected him.

"Apology accepted," said Ryuji.

"Pardon me," said Starfire and Ryuji looked to her. She asked, "Earlier, you mentioned that there are people who believe you are good and that you're fighting for them. Is that true?"

Ryuji took out his cell phone and flipped it open. He showed Starfire a picture of him with Kotonoha and Kokoro, together. "This is them, my girlfriend and her little sister."

"GIRLFRIEND!-?" everyone, but Starfire, exclaimed.

"Yeah, my girlfriend," remarked Ryuji proudly. "Believe it or not, she makes me a better person."

"How marvelous!" squealed Starfire. "I would simply love to meet them! What are their names?"

"Kotonoha and Kokoro Katsura," Ryuji answered. Sand spilled out of his clothes and reformed into Loki, which caused everyone to jump. "Oh, and I almost forgot to introduce you to Loki. He's my Imagin partner."

"Greetings," Loki greeted, bowing. He then pulled out a basket out of nowhere, presenting it to the Titans, "Would you like some cookies?" Ryuji was clenching his fist with his right eye twitching at Loki's embarrassing habit of greeting people with cookies.

"Loki…" Ryuji growled.

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: It's just a short one-shot, which takes place at the end of KRD Volume 1. Remember, Ryuji did take a trip to harness his abilities and strengthen them. He made a stop at Jump City and the rest is history. So, anyway, tell me what you think.**


End file.
